


Wrong

by Radikal_and_Friedrich



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Conversations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radikal_and_Friedrich/pseuds/Radikal_and_Friedrich
Summary: Вспоминая все ключевые моменты своей жизни, Аарон Хотчнер с уверенностью может сказать, что она неправильна, а само его существование – ошибка.





	Wrong

Вспоминая все ключевые моменты своей жизни, Аарон Хотчнер с уверенностью может сказать, что она неправильна, а само его существование – ошибка. От этого факта ему не становится хуже, но циклиться на этой мысли лучше, чем, закрыв глаза, видеть перед собой мертвенно бледные лица двух детей, лежащих на дне бассейна. 

Любое взаимодействие с другим человеком неправильное. Каждый шаг этого расследования, каждая догадка, каждый допрос – все неправильно. Такой изможденной и опустошенной Хотч видит свою команду впервые. В отделе не царит привычная пустая болтовня, вместо этого – тяжелые взгляды в пространство, руки, закрывающие лица, и тиканье часов. Хотч не может выдавить из себя даже привычное «Мы сделали все, что могли», потому что нет, они не сделали, и каждый об этом знает. Именно в такие моменты они перестают быть командой – каждый прячется в свою скорлупу и пытается пережить собственное горе, не говоря уже о том, чтобы помочь другому. И все же, невидимая сила связывает их единой нитью – Джей Джей соприкасается ладонью с рукой Моргана, который протягивает стаканчик кофе не спавшему двое суток Риду, но тот лишь качает головой и передаёт стаканчик Эмили, в глазах которой стоят слёзы. Они боятся смотреть друг на друга, потому что поминать в отделе пятерых убитых детей – неправильно. И Хотч прекрасно осознаёт, что все произошедшее – его вина. Именно поэтому он рвет невидимую нить и, не сказав ни слова, идёт к себе в кабинет. 

Комната встречает его темнотой и холодом, но Аарон не включает свет. Он подходит к креслу и обессиленно падает в него, на ходу развязывая ставший тугим галстук. Рука сама тянется к настольной лампе, которая приносит в его обитель едва заметный оттенок тепла. Аарон не знает, где ему лучше остаться на ночь, но он уверен, что точно не сможет уснуть. 

Неправильно было оставаться начальником отдела. Неправильно было идти на поводу своим желаниям и оставаться в бюро. Если бы не это опрометчивое решение, отделу Поведенческого анализа назначили бы нового руководителя, который был бы гораздо умнее, быстрее и рассудительнее, чем Хотч. Того, кто не допустил бы серии убийств малолетних детей. Если бы не порыв сердца, Аарон не потерял бы свою семью, а точнее – Джека, ведь отношения с Хейли давно оставляли желать лучшего. От мысли, что убийства произошли в его городе и могли затронуть его близких людей, Хотчу не хватает воздуха. Он глубоко дышит и чувствует, что ещё немного – и он станет человеком. Таким, какие стоят в пустом отделе за окном его кабинета – чувствующим, плачущим, уверенным в собственном бессилии. Хотч кладет дрожащие пальцы на переносицу и крепко сжимает. Страх и горечь борятся в его разуме, и нет абсолютно никакой отдушины, которая смогла бы сделать легче. Но Аарона это даже устраивает – он сносит боль, как изощренное наказание за свою медлительность и глупость.

Он снова все сделал неправильно. Он не должен был приказывать Джей Джей дать пресс-конференцию, не должен был разглашать профиль преступника перед всеми полицейскими Квантико, потому что убийцей оказался один из них. Он не должен был просить Гарсию весь день просматривать дела убитых детей, ища общие черты, ведь это не дало ничего. Ничего, кроме сдавленного всхлипа в трубке и ломкого голоса «Вы не могли это предвидеть».

Иногда Аарону Хотчнеру безумно хочется быть сверхчеловеком. Не ради собственного тщеславия, в отсутствии которого его все уверяют, и не ради славы. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы, прийдя в пустой дом и глядя на отражение в зеркале, он мог сказать себе, что сделал для этого дела все. Хотч знает, что идеал недостижим. Преступники и психопаты были всегда и они всегда будут. А ещё всегда будут жёлтые полицейские ленты и родители, рыдающие на опознании в морге. 

Хотч ловит себя на том, что он задыхается. Его грудь ходит ходуном, лёгкие болят от глубоких вздохов, но это – единственный способ справится с начинающимся безумием. Понимая, что затворничество не приведет ни к чему хорошему, Хотч гасит лампу, выходит из кабинета и идет к своей команде. Все сразу поворачиваются к нему, ища глазами следы хоть чего-то, что сделало бы его не-Хотчем. Но Аарон не позволяет себе показывать слабость – если друзья увидят его боль, они уже не смогут держаться. Хотч рад, что выбрал для себя роль некого спасательного жилета, некой дамбы, которая не даёт остальным сорваться. Какой ценой – это уже другой вопрос.

Хотч подходит к ребятам и все переводят взгляды на него. Он может сказать что-то, отдаленно напоминающее утешение, но Аарон выбирает для себя не игнорировать произошедшее.

\- Выбирайте сами, как будет лучше для вас – устроить небольшие выходные или с самого утра снова заняться работой?

\- Работа, - одновременно отвечают Морган, Эмили и Джей Джей. Хотч плотно сжимает губы и кивает.

\- В таком случае, я не хочу видеть вас раньше часа дня – всем нужно отдохнуть и прийти в себя. 

\- Что происходит у таких ублюдков в голове? – тихо спрашивает Эмили, обводя друзей глазами. – Мы были уверены, что они предсказуемы, но все пошло абсолютно не так, как мы ожидали.

\- Это моя вина, - твёрдо отвечает Хотч, привалившись бедром к столу. – И только моя. Вы же просто выполняли приказы человека, которому не стоило возвращаться в этот отдел, да ещё и в должности начальника. 

\- Хотч, - Морган обрывает его и смотрит прямо в глаза. – Профиль составляли все вместе. И расследование вели тоже все вместе. От того, что ты взвалишь себе на плечи груз вины каждого, никому легче не станет. – Хотч вздыхает и отводит глаза. Ему сложно. Ему невероятно сложно смотреть в глаза своим людям и видеть в них отражение собственной беспомощности и горечи. 

\- Чёрный день календаря для четырёх семей Квантико, - говорит Хотч и понимает, что больше не сможет ничего сказать – его голос срывается, а боль в груди становится непереносимой. Он обязан показать команде, что да, такие дни бывают, и что их возможно пережить. Вот только переживать этот кошмар не остаётся никакого желания и никаких сил.

\- Если ты ещё не уходишь, - начинает Рид, и все переводят взгляд на него, - я хотел бы уточнить несколько вопросов. В дальнейшем это понадобится, - Рид говорит это, не поднимая головы, и Аарон молча соглашается. Единственное, что можно сделать в этой ситуации – не допустить такого в будущем.

Они отходят в сторону, к отдельному столу, и Хотч чувствует, что он больше не может. У него нет сил поднять голову и посмотреть в доверчивые карие глаза. Потому что, если он это сделает, он разобьется.

\- Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, - непривычно тихим голосом произносит Рид. И это звучит правильно.

Хотч поднимает на него тяжёлый взгляд и приоткрывает рот, чтобы как-то приободрить парня, но замирает, глядя в чужие глаза. Глаза Рида полны тревоги и сочувствия. Нет, не сочувствия, поправляет себя Хотч, скорее, соучастия. Аарон безмолвно смотрит на покрасневшие веки и стеклянные глаза, снова виня себя – он должен был выкроить для Спенсера хотя бы пару часов сна. 

И тут происходит неожиданное. Спенсер Рид, имеющий подтвержденный синдром Аспергера, медленно сокращает дистанцию между ними и тихим голосом начинает говорить что-то успокаивающее. Хотч не слышит, что именно, но это и не обязательно – ему хватает спокойного вкрадчивого голоса, который гипнотизирующе действует на него. Рид действительно выглядит так, будто расспрашивает его о подробностях дела – он жестикулирует и листает папку с делом, а сам неотрывно смотрит Хотчу в глаза. Через несколько секунд Аарон находит в себе способность слушать.

\- Это происходило и будет происходить. Именно поэтому мы все ещё делаем свою работу. Если бы такое не случалось, мы бы разленились и были бы всегда уверены в собственной правоте. Ты знаешь, как дорого платят за фальшивую правоту, правда? – Спенсер встревоженно смотрит на Хотча и продолжает: - За эти двое суток погибло пятеро детей, и мы ничего не смогли сделать. Ничего, не считая вклада в будущее, который может спасти десятки и тысячи жизней. Люди напуганы, но этот страх пройдёт, а осторожность и беспокойство за жизнь близких - нет. Дети не будут открывать дверь полицейским, которые не показали свой жетон. Около 7% убийств ежегодно совершается сотрудниками полиции или силовых структур. А ещё два года назад их было 12%. И в снижении этой статистики тоже есть наш вклад, который, может быть, не заметен сейчас. В данный момент тебе и мне кажется, что мы все сделали неправильно. Но пройдёт месяц, два, год - и это дело останется в памяти, как напоминание о том, что не всякого результата можно добиться сразу, - Рид сглатывает и вздыхает, а потом, поколебавшись, сжимает нервными руками ладонь Хотча. – Ты не должен винить себя. Если все наши победы общие, то поражения – тоже.

Страх отступает; Аарон делает глубокий вдох и кивает. Кажется, за последние несколько лет никто не говорил с ним так долго и не говорил столько ободряющих вещей. Он смотрит на Спенсера, который неловко сцепляет руки в замок и опускает голову.

\- Спасибо, - тихо говорит Хотч и осознает, что ощущение неправильности происходящего усиливается, но теперь оно становится абсолютно другим. Рид лишь скромно улыбается той улыбкой, который не раз вытаскивала Аарона с глубокого дна, и отходит в сторону, позволяя Хотчу вернуться к коллегам. Спенсер подходит следом за ним, несколько секунд смотрит на уставших друзей, а потом впоголоса говорит Моргану:

\- Ты смог бы отвезти домой Гарсию и Эмили? – Рид впервые берет такую ситуацию в свои руки. Хотч рад этому, ведь он сам сейчас не способен на правильные решения. 

\- Это хорошая идея. Рид, Джей Джей – пойдемте со мной, - кивает Аарон; все молча соглашаются и идут в сторону стоянки. Они не желают друг другу доброй ночи – вряд ли кто-то сегодня сможет уснуть.

Хотч не помнит, попрощалась ли с ними Джей Джей, как не помнит и того, что Рида нужно было высадить за несколько кварталов от центра. И Спенсер тоже делает вид, что не помнит – ему не хочется возвращаться в пустую квартиру и снова мучиться от кошмаров.

Хотч тормозит у дома как раз в тот момент, когда мысли Рида возвращаются к наполовину пустому пузырьку дилаудида. Они отстегивают ремни безопасности и чеканным шагом направляются к крыльцу. Хотч даже удивляется тому, что его грудь привычно не стягивает бронежилет с надписью «ФБР», и тут же обрывает себя – ты почти дома.

\- Где-то в параллельной вселенной я, возможно, провожал девушку из кино, - тихо произносит Рид и засовывает руки в карманы кардигана. Хотч сухо и без улыбки смеётся с этой глупой шутки, открывает дверь и кивает Риду – заходи.

А потом он совершает очередной неправильный поступок, прижимая Спенсера к входной двери и зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. Ноги Аарона начинают дрожать, когда Рид поддается вперёд, делая для себя абсолютно правильный вывод. Он целует влажные пухлые губы парня, обнимая и прижимая к себе его тело, впитывая частые вздохи, путаясь пальцами в отросших волосах. 

\- Никогда не думал, что у тебя такие мягкие губы, - шепотом говорит Рид, когда Хотч чуть отстраняется и медленно выцеловывает линию его челюсти. 

\- Ты думал о моих губах? – вопрос звучит больше как утверждение.

\- Сотни раз, - честно отвечает Спенсер. Он опускает голову и смотрит Аарону в глаза. – Ты перечислял мне около двадцати способов забыться. 

\- Да. Нашёл что-то, что тебе помогает? – Рид кладет руки Хотчу на плечи и прижимает его к себе, утыкаясь носом в висок.

\- Я перестал принимать дилаудид. 

\- Это определенно сильный поступок.

\- Не знал, чем его заменить.

\- Теперь знаешь?

\- Знаю.

\- Сексом?

\- Да, сексом.

Спустя полчаса они лежат в кровати, обнаженные и воскресшие из пепла. Свет уличных фонарей неоновыми бликами выхватывает острые скулы Хотча, и Спенсер в который раз за ночь проводит по ним пальцами. Аарон ловит его за руку и твёрдо говорит:

\- Я не разрешал тебе меня анализировать.

\- Я этого и не делаю, - спокойно говорит Спенсер, целуя Хотча в запястье. – Мне просто интересно, что ты видишь перед собой.

\- Тебя, - металлические шестеренки скрежещут, пружины скрипят, завывает ветер и рушатся мосты – жизнь Аарона перестаёт быть ошибкой.

\- А если закрыть глаза? – Хотч послушно зажмуривается и несколько секунд лежит беззвучно.

\- Тебя, - наконец, отвечает он и открывает глаза. – Ты улыбаешься. Как и сейчас, впрочем.

\- Ты уверен, что закрывал глаза? – мягко подначивает его Спенсер и нависает сверху, дразня Хотча трением носа об нос.

\- Я уверен только в одном – хочу завтра проснуться, повернуть голову и увидеть тебя на другой стороне кровати.

\- Другой стороны кровати не будет, - качает головой Рид и целомудренно целует Аарона в губы. – За ночь я успею обвить тебя, как осьминог.

-Я не против такого расклада.

Его жизнь никогда не была легкой и, скорее всего, уже никогда не будет. Но, засыпая, Аарон Хотчнер твёрдо уверен в одном – Спенсер Рид, спящий у него на плече – это самая правильная вещь в его неправильной жизни.


End file.
